La mansión Iwatobi
by imperfecttally
Summary: La mansión Iwatobi era conocida en todo el pueblo, poco se sabía de la familia que vivía allí, muchos en el pueblo se mantenían a la siga de esa misteriosa mansión, eso no era el caso de Rin, el tenia una vida con complicaciones de verdad, sin embargo, sin querer y sin pedirlo terminara envuelto en esa casona y sus excéntricos habitantes.


Hola! Bueno, hace muchísimos años que no escribo un fanfic, pero, me tente! Espero que resulte, estoy muy motivada, ojala eso no cambie!

Eso! Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "Incidentes"**

La mansión Iwatobi era conocida en todo el pueblo, poco se sabía de la familia, algunos decían que el señor Iwatobi, un filántropo y buen hombre había muerto hace mucho dejando todas sus tierras a cargo de los niños ya no tan pequeños que se sabia, había adoptado hace años, otros no tan bien intencionados decían que era un hombre perverso que gustaba de los jovencitos, y ese era el secreto tras sus "hijastros" que nunca se veían salir de la mansión, otros simplemente comentaban que se trataba de una familia de excéntricos, pues eso explicaba varias manías conocidas en todo el pueblo.

La familia Iwatobi rara vez salía de sus tierras, tampoco era extraño, pues tenían los mejores tutores particulares, bastos terrenos con caballerizas, jardines boscosos, e incluso una salida a una pequeña playa privada dentro de la amplia costa del pueblo.

Todas las compras necesarias que no podían mandarse a dejar a la misma mansión eran hechas por el mayor domo de la familia, el viejo Eric, un respetado y a estas alturas anciano, querido por todo el pueblo, muy respetuoso de su trabajo, jamás hablaba de las intimides de la familia, sin embargo era querido y respetado por toda la gente del pequeño poblado.

Esas, y algunas otras particularidades, eran conocidas y habladas por la gente, en su mayoría, adulta, pues para los jóvenes, la mansión Iwatobi, no era tema de conversación, pues para los que habían vivido desde su infancia ahí, la mansión era parte de su vida, como la playa o la escuela. Sin embargo, un joven jamás creyó que toda su vida se vería dada vuelta de cabeza a terminar viviendo dentro de esa excéntrica casona.

* * *

- Llegare tarde Gou, no habrás la puerta a nadie, deje tu almuerzo servido, solo debes calentarlo, y no te esfuerces, yo ordenare cuando llegue – El tono de voz fue casi de orden. – Trata de dormir. – Termino de decir desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba acostada una chica peliroja de unos 15 años.

- Hermano, espera, yo…

- Nos veremos a la noche.

El joven, pelirojo igual que la chica, con rasgos similares, pero unos dos años mayor corto lo que su hermana pretendía decir y abandono la habitación, para salir de la casa posteriormente.

Matsuoka Rin, un joven de 17 años, era increíblemente atractivo, conocido entre todas las chicas del poblado, sin embargo su parco carácter también era famoso, por lo cual, sus "admiradoras" a estas alturas optaban por mirarlo de lejos, o intercambiar a lo mucho un "buenas días Rin" en la escuela.

Como en todo pueblo pequeño, todo se sabia y se hablaba, y Rin no era la excepción, mucha gente comentaba que había sido de ese dulce y travieso niño de 10 años que correteaba por la plaza principal, o que hacia berrinches cuando su padre lo sacaba del mar al atardecer. El cambio de Rin fue gradual, y todos sabían cundo ese inocente niño había cambiado, pues a sus dulces doce años, tras una trágico accidente que se había llevado a varios buenos pescadores del pueblo, Rin había pasado a ser el hombre de la casa, la muerte de su padre fue un golpe fuerte para él, su madre y su pequeña hermana, sin embargo, fue su madre la que no lo pudo sobrellevar, y en cuestión de dos años presa de una depresión, decidió seguir a su marido dejando a dos adolecentes solos y a su propia suerte. Durante esos años Rin se había aprendido a endurecerse lo suficiente, y había asumido por completo su rol de protector de su pequeña hermana Gou, la cual poseía una delicada salud, que con la falta de cuidados dada por su madre empeoro hasta hacerse crítica. Hace un año que la linda y dulce jovencita había caído en cama y Rin había dejado toda su vida de lado, limitándose a ir a la escuela en la mañana y trabajar en una tienda en las tardes para tratar de darle todo lo que su hermanita requería, desde ese día rara vez se le veía sonreír, pero vivía cada día con el claro objetivo de ahorrar cada centavo que ganaba para poder sacar a su hermana del pueblo y llevarla donde le pudiesen dar los cuidados que de verdad necesitaba. Se había prometido a si mismo que si algún Matsouka iba a lograr todos sus sueños, iba a ser su hermana, costase lo que le costase.

Hoy era domingo, por lo cual Rin tenia turno completo en la tienda, y se encontraba sentado en el mostrador mirando hacia la playa, como la extrañaba, cuando todo iba mal, nada le relajaba más que nadar en el mar, era como si sus problemas se ahogaran en el basto océano y todo dejase de importar, llevaba varios minutos con la vista fija en el océano, pues como todo domingo la tienda se encontraba vacía, todo el pueblo se hallaba en la iglesia. – Montón de mentiras – Susurro Rin al pensar en la misa, cuando niño acompañaba a sus padres cada semana, siempre le decían que si era bueno Dios lo trataría bien, ¿Y qué había ocurrido? Si de algo estaba seguro el pelirrojo, es que el único dueño de su vida era el mismo, pero si los demás querían perder su día alabando a una fuerza imaginaria, a él poco le importaba.

Mientras se seguía perdiendo en el mar campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando a un cliente. – Que hay vejo! – Saludos con su cordial tono a la persona que entraba sin mirar siquiera quien era.

- No vas a voltear a saludar a tus clientes, jovencito. – Regaño riendo el hombre que ya había entrado.

- No fastidies anciano, desde que trabajo aquí vienes todos los domingos a esta hora a comprar las mismas cosas, podrías simplemente dejar el dinero en el mostrador y nada cambaría. – comento mirando por la ventana aun, recibiendo una suave risa de respuesta.

- Eres increíble chico. – Volvió a reír mientras se ponía sus lentes para revisar la lista.

Rin se movió del mostrador y se acerco al anciano, a pesar de la forma en que lo saludo, el viejo Eric era de su agrado, jamás lo había mirado con lastima como los demás adultos del pueblo, es más, sentía que hasta lo reconocía como un igual desde que había comenzado a trabajar, mientras se acercaba a él fue tomando una serie de productos de la tienda, fresas frescas, alimento para peces, tinta para pluma y mucha caballa.

- No sé porque siempre llevas una lista si siempre comprar lo mismo viejo – Dijo entregándole todo antes que el viejo mayor domo siquiera buscase el primer producto.

- Los jóvenes siempre insisten, dicen que no puedo permitirme olvidar nada, son de primera necesidad. – sonrió divertido como un abuelo tras una gracias de sus nietos.

- Pues menudo jardín infantil de excéntricos que tienes ahí viejo.

El anciano rio con ganas antes de volver a guardar la lista que siquiera uso. – Son chicos de tu edad Rin. – Sonrió con cierta ternura que incomodo el pelirojo.

- No me compares con los críos que debes cuidar ¿Qué clase de fenómeno te pide esa cantidad de caballa?

- Se llevarían bien. – Miro como Rin le frunció el ceño. – En fin, aquí esta lo de siempre. – Pago a Rin y se dio media vuelta. – Manda mis saludos a la péqueña Gou.

Rin solo gruño levemente y se dirigió a la caja registradora a dejar el dinero, comenzó a guardarlo cuando vio que el viejo Eric le había pagado de más. No sabía si había sido un error o no, pero él no se aprovechaba de nadie y menos quería limosnas. Bufo fastidiado y salió de la tienda, el viejo no debía estar lejos aun.

- Hey! Veijo! Viejo!

Lo llamo dos veces y lo vio a tan solo diez pasos de la tienda, detenido, dio dos pasos hacia él, cuando noto que estaba levemente encorvado y que todas sus compras estaban en el sueño regadas a su alrededor.

- Viejo! – Rin tardo menos de un segundo en correr hacia el – ¿Viejo estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?

El pelirojo no obtuvo respuestas, pero no tardo en deducir que el anciano necesitaba atención médica urgente, sin importarle dejar la tienda sin atender, o las compras recién hechas en el suelo, cruzo uno de los brazos del mayor domo tras su espalda y por primera vez agradeció vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño, en cuestión de minutos ya estarían los dos donde el médico.

* * *

Por suerte el doctor se encontraba en casa, por esas casualidades de una en un millón no había asistido a misa ese día, atendió rápidamente al anciano y Rin espero afuera de la habitación pacientemente, odiaba ese lugar, había estado ahí cientos de veces con Gou y detestaba a ese hombre, era excelente en lo que hacía ciertamente, había salvado en un sin fin de vidas, pero si no tenias el dinero para pagar, pues mejor ni te molestaras en ir, sin embargo el pelirojo apreciaba el viejo mayordomo, y quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Al cabo de una media hora la puerta de la habitación se habría dejando salir al doctor.

- Lo trajiste justo a tiempo. – Rin lo miro seriamente esperando oír algo mas al respecto, el médico pareció entender. – Un pre infarto, Eric me conto que no era la primara vez, pero en la mansión lo tenían bien atendido al respecto, sin embargo creo que en su condición necesita guardar reposo, ya he mandado a llamar a su hija y su yerno.

Rin no presto atención a lo último, sabía que el viejo tenía hijos ya adultos, pero él no era muy de meterse en la vida ajena. Sin pedir permiso se puso de pie y fue a la habitación donde estaba el mayor domo, solo quería saber como estaba, y luego volver a la tienda, sabía que le esperaba un regaño serio por dejarla abandonada.

- Veo que no moriste viejo. – Fue el comentario de Rin al verlo acostado pero despierto.

- Creo que estoy en deuda contigo jovencito.

- Olvídalo viejo, quería ver si estabas bien, dicen que viene tu hija o algo, así que me largo ya. – Dijo volteando.

- Espera chico! - Rin volteo algo fastidiado. – Creo que tendré que seguir en deuda contigo, necesito pedirte algo más. – El pelirojo solo enarco una ceja esperando que el viejo hablara. – Las compras, necesito que las lleves a la mansión.

- Te estás pasando viejo, una cosa es que no deje que te mueras en la calle, y otra es que te este haciendo recados.

- Por favor Rin, necesito que mis niños reciban sus encargos.

- No me jodas viejo, no se van a morir por no tener sus fresas y sus caballas un día. – Rin ya estaba encontrando esto ridículo.

- Vamos no dejarías a un viejo moribundo así, sin cumplir sus última voluntad. – Sobreactuó el mayor domo. - Además alguien debe avisarles lo que me paso. – Dijo con tono lastimero.

- Tsk! – Chasqueo la lengua irritado. – Bien viejo, espero que tú y tu niñitos me ayuden cuando deba buscar un nuevo empleo, pasare por la tienda a buscar las cosas de nuevo, y me debes una anciano. – Salió irritado sin ver como el mayor domo sonreía sutilmente.

* * *

Rin se había tomado su tiempo en ir, había dejado la tienda lo más ordenada posible y había cerrado por la tarde, esperaba que su jefe entendiera los motivos, si no, ya obligaría al mismo viejo a interceder por él, pero no sacaba mucho pensando eso en aquel momento.

Subió la colina con calma, el camino era solo uno, pero no recordaba haberlo recorrido antes, cuando niño jamás se atrevió a ir por esos lados por los múltiples rumores que corrían sobre la mansión y sus habitantes. – Sin duda era un crio estúpido para creer todas esas habladurías. – Se dijo Rin a si mismo mientras seguía caminando, recordaba haber sentido curiosidad por la mansión cuando era ya un adolecente, pero en ese momento ya habida dejado de tener tiempo para boberías como esas. Ahora que caminaba por allí, admitía que el camino era hermoso, solitario como lo había imaginado, pero probablemente eso le obsequiaba su encanto. Cuando llego al plano se sorprendió con la visión, era una extenso jardín simplemente hermoso, en el pueblo jamás había visto semejantes extensiones de verde pasto y arboles tan bien cuidados, siempre se imagino que la mansión estaría protegida por grandes rejas, pero no era así, un largo pasillo rodeado por rosales, bifurcado por una fuente de agua era todo lo que separaba la entrada del jardín de la puerta de la gigantesca mansión. El pelirojo se detuvo a mirarla por unos segundos y luego camino con decisión hacía la entrada para acabar con ese molesto encargo y volver con su hermana al atardecer.

Era sencillo, tocar el timbre, entregar el pedido, mencionar el estado de viejo y marcharse, no había como fallar ¿O sí?

Llamo a la puerta y espero por unos 30 segundos cuando vio a un joven menor que él, de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes abrir la puerta, reparo rápidamente en la exótica vestimenta de mayor domo clásica, muy diferente al sobrio traje que solía vestir el viejo, pero al instante retiro la mirada al sentirse impertinente.

- Señor Eric olvido sus lla… - La infantil voz del chico callo de golpe al ver al desconocido en el umbral. – Oh! Lo siento mucho. – El chico rodo la mirada nervioso. – No tenia visitas agendas para hoy, yo lo siento debí olvidar…

Rin no tardo en ver la preocupación en el chico y decidió interrumpirlo, no es que le importara en realidad, pero quería irse de allá cuento antes. – Vengo de parte del viejo Eric. – Menciono cortante entregando las bolsas con los pedidos.

- Oh! – Fue todo lo que exclamo el chico - ¿El señor Eric lo envió? – Abrió los ojos repentinamente. - ¿Él está bien?

- Se encuentra con el doctor del pueblo, el viejo casi se muere aparentemente. – Callo y sopeso en lo crudo de sus palabras, no era culpa de ese chico que el estuviese en este embrollo. – Esta bien, supongo que mañana o esta tarde mandara a alguien para que les de detalles a ustedes por aquí. – Dijo volteando dispuesto a retirarse.-

- Espere... - Rin sintió que lo sujetaban e la parte baja de la camisa y volteo molesto. – Si el señor Eric lo envió debe pasar. – dijo el peliplateado sin soltarle de la camisa.

- Te he icho que ya me iba... – Jalo de su camisa fastidiado .

- LLEGAROS MIS FRESAS!

Una exclamación llena de emoción lleno el incomodo memento en el que estaba Rin, y al instante vio como llegaba corriendo un chico rubio, se veía de su misma edad, quizás algo menor, arrebato al instante las bolsas de las manos del pelirojo el chico emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, hasta que se topo con cierto chico desconocido de ojos rojos parado en el pórtico a un metro de él, abrió los ojos impresionado y se calmo al instante.

- Nitori ¿Quién es?

- Lo siento Nagisa-sama, lo envía el señor Eric.

- Oh! Ya veo, que entre rápido entonces.

- Eso intento Nagisa-sama, pero parece no entender.

- Nada de eso, que entre ya. – El pequeño hizo un puchero.

Rin que había guardado silencio durante toda esa charla acabo por perder la paciencia. - Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí! – Exclamo absolutamente cabreado de la situación.

El chico rubio lo miro por un segundo con grandes ojos y luego corrió hasta el, cogió su mano y los arrastro dentro de la mansión, Rin no se caracterizaba por ser alguien sumiso, pero por un momento, se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y simplemente se dejo hacer, no entendía que estaba pasando y por lo mismo tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, noto como el chico de cabellos plateados cerraba la puerta de entrada y se perdía por otra habitación quedando solo con el rubio de baja estatura.

- Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Haru-chan!– Grito el rubio a todo pulmón sin soltar a Rin – Vengan a ver lo que tengo!

Rin no acaba de entender que pasaba, y aunque se lo hubiesen explicado, quizás no lo hubiese creído de todos modos.

* * *

Y, eso! Terminamos un capitulo, no paso mucho, es que era meramente introductorio, pero ya tomara mas forma la historia, muchos cariños y si llego hasta aquí,, gracias por leer!


End file.
